Entre Sombras
by SkyHell
Summary: Basado en Tsubasa con la maravillosa trama del videojuego The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Kuro/Fye


**Notas del fic:**

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de la serie de Tsubasa y solo los he utilizado con fin de entretener a las personas.

La trama está basada en el videojuego "The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess". ¿Por qué esta combinación? ¡Fácil! Por ir a dormir después de haber jugado una partida de este juego y haber leído el manga de Tsubasa.

Si no han jugado ningún juego de Zelda (Lamento muchísimo lo redundante que sonó eso) no se preocupen, esta historia tendrá "el esqueleto" del juego –es decir– lo más básico de lo básico.

Ahora –como de costumbre– unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

Primeramente, me gusta Tsubasa, leí el manga, terminé la serie y vi los ovas, pero aun así no soy una persona completamente "fanática" de la misma, simple y llanamente disfruto del Kuro/Fye y realmente me gusta escribir de ellos. ¿Por qué? ¡Por lo explosiva que es esta pareja! Ambos son dos caras de una misma moneda.

Segunda: Tal vez este sea uno de los fic más… ¿Pesados? Sí, eso. Más pesados que tenga que escribir puesto que al ser un combinación –y sobre todo muy narrativo– tienda a tener mucho texto antes de llegar a los puntos clave de la historia. Espero que eso no os moleste.

Tercera (y última): Por lo mencionado anteriormente, las actualizaciones de esta historia comenzaran por tardar más. A ciencia cierta no sé cuánto. Solo os ruego paciencia y agradezco la oportunidad desde lo más hondo de mi corazón.

Capítulo 01: Inicios tranquilos.

" ** _Luz y oscuridad son dos caras de una misma moneda… Y una no puede existir sin la otra"_**

 ** _-Antiguo proverbio–_**

En la profundidad del reino de Hikari [1], existe una pradera pacifica llamada Tokio… La cual está en medio de un bellísimo paisaje de tierras agrícolas, conocida por ser una de las regiones más prosperas de todo el reino.

Sin embargo, este lugar había sufrido de una tragedia hacía unos años, puesto que una sacerdotisa y un valeroso guerrero habían perdido la vida, dejando solo a su único hijo de tan solo 8 años.

Los detalles no eran muy conocidos, puesto que la gente evitaba hablar de ese fatídico día.

10 años habían pasado desde ese día hasta el sol de hoy, que es donde comienza nuestra historia. Justo con el pequeño infante, quien fue conocido como "el niño que vivió". Ahora a sus 18 años era una de las personas más respetadas de la villa por su valor, habilidad, honestidad y fuerza.

Su nombre era Kurogane y vaya que iba de acuerdo a su personalidad y físico.

Tenía una gran altura con cabellos negros, ojos de color escarlata y un porte imponente que no tenía que envidiarles a los guardias mejor entrenados.

Se encontraba hablando con Shaoran, uno de los jóvenes de la aldea que quería seguir sus pasos. El ojirojo le tenía cierto cariño a ese niño ya que al igual que él era huérfano.

– **Kurogane san, ¿Alguna vez ha sentido una extraña tristeza sobre usted? –** Preguntó el chico de cabellos y ojos castaños mirando hacía el atardecer que en ese momento se estaba haciendo presente en el lugar, llevaba puesta una playera y un pantalón ambos de manta, puesto que esa era la ropa típica de esa región.

– **¿Ah? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –** Observándolo, el ojirojo tenía una ropa bastante similar a la del chico.

– **Es solo… En uno de los libros que mi padre tenía en su estante leí que eso solo pasa cuando nuestro mundo se intersecta con ellos…**

 **–** **¿Con ellos?**

 **–** **Los espíritus quienes dejaron nuestro mundo, es el único momento en el que podemos sentir sus arrepentimientos… Ese es el por qué la soledad siempre preserva en la hora del crepúsculo –** Aún con la mirada fija en aquel bello atardecer que se distinguía en el horizonte – **Pero, suficiente de hablar sobre tristeza… Yo… -** Dudando un poco – **Tengo un favor que me gustaría pedirle… Kurogane san**

 **–** **Sabía que dirías algo como eso –** Cerrando los ojos un momento – **¿De qué se trata?**

 **–** **Se supone que debo llevar un tributo a la familia imperial de Hikari mañana**

 **–** **¿No se supone que ese día ibas con el mayor?**

 **–** **Si, es por eso que me gustaría pedirle… ¿Podría ir en mi lugar?**

 **– … –** Un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios – **De acuerdo**

 **–** **Aunque, ahora que lo pienso un poco, usted nunca ha estado en Hikari… ¿Verdad?**

 **–** **No**

 **–** **En el reino de Hikari hay un gran castillo y alrededor hay otras comunidades mucho más grandes que nuestra villa y todavía más grande que Hikari es el resto del mundo que los dioses crearon –** Emocionado, siempre había hablado con Kurogane sobre lo hermoso que era la exterior, ya que casi nunca salían de la villa y cuando lo hacían era para hacer ese tipo de tareas

– **Lo sé –** Con una ligera sonrisa – **Es algo que debo ver con mis propios ojos algún día**

 **– … –** Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño al ver al otro sonreír también – **Se está haciendo tarde… Deberíamos volver a la villa…**

 **– … –** Asintió simplemente, le gustaba estar fuera de la villa aunque fuera por unos momentos… Era algo muy relajante.

Para regresar al interior de Tokio, tenían que pasar por dos lugares que al pelinegro le gustaban demasiado, el primero era el gran puente de madera, el cual media cerca de 100 metros de longitud y estaba aproximadamente a unos 900 de altura. Y el segundo era un gran manantial, en el cual el agua siempre era cristalina y pura, tal vez… Por eso le gustaba tanto.

Ambos se detuvieron fuera de la casa de Kurogane, la cual se encontraba un poco más lejos de las demás por haber sido de la antigua sacerdotisa.

– **Yo me encargaré de hablar con el mayor sobre esto… De nueva cuenta muchas gracias –** inclinando su cabeza

– **No es nada, mocoso… De igual manera, te esperan por allá –** Señalando a una chica de cabellos castaños la cual los veía con una pequeña sonrisa

– **¡Sakura! –** Feliz de verla

– **Shaoran, Kurogane san… Bienvenidos –** Dijo de modo cortes acercándose a ellos. Esa era otra de las personas que más le importaban al moreno, por su forma de ser simplemente le agradaba mucho, aunque no lo demostrara en lo más minimo.

– **Sakura, ¿qué haces por aquí?**

 **–** **Quería verlos –** Un poco sonrojada

– **Deberían ir a sus casas, se está haciendo más de noche –** Indicó Kuro

– **Ah, cierto… Nos vemos mañana Kurogane san –** Despidiéndose de él

En ese momento, el pelinegro se había ido a su casa.

Cuando la noche cayó un extraño sueño invadió la mente del ojirojo… En su sueño se repetía lo ocurrido el día que sus padres habían muerto. No lo recordaba con mucha claridad… Simplemente recordaba extrañas criaturas deformes de un color negro con rojo y un extraño símbolo en la frente.

Se despertó de golpe con todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor… _"¿Qué mierda fue ese sueño?"_ se preguntó a si mismo mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta y después de mucho pensarlo… Dio con la posible solución _"Hace diez años que… "Eso" pasó"_

No se sentía triste por ello… Pero, recordarlo no era algo que disfrutara en particular por lo que se decidió a quitar ese pensamiento de su mente concentrándose en que por fin podría conocer el reino de Hikari, algo que de verdad ansiaba desde hace tiempo.

Salió de su casa y se encontró con su caballo, en realidad pertenecía a su padre, un bello espécimen de color blanco completamente con unos hermosos ojos rojos, el nombre de ese caballo era Mokona [2]

– **Hoy saldremos un poco más lejos de lo normal, espero estés lista para eso –** En respuesta Mokona se levantó en sus dos patas dando la señal de que estaba lista para realizar cualquier acción con el moreno.

Decidió llevar a su caballo al manantial para comenzar a prepararlo, el viaje no sería tan largo pero igual no quería que le ocurriera nada malo al único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus padres. Cepillaba con cuidado aquel hermoso corcel y hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba, y ahí estaban… Sakura y Shaoran.

– **¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó acariciando a su bello caballo, quien relinchó a modo de saludo a los dos chicos, de alguna manera también le agradaban.

– **Solo, venimos a desearle un buen viaje, Kurogane san –** Dijon Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, esa chica era la hija del líder de la aldea… Y aun así era demasiad tierna y sencilla

– **Estaré aquí antes de lo que se imaginan**

 **–** **Bueno, solo… Por favor, no importa lo que pase en su travesía, no haga nada que ponga en riesgo su vida… Solo, vuelva a casa a salvo –** El peli castaño de verdad le tenía un inmenso cariño al otro, era algo así como su ejemplo a seguir en la vida y desde que se había levantado se sentía un poco ansioso por lo que pudiera pasar

– **Lo prometo –** Contesto al notar esa preocupación.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos pero aquella paz fue interrumpida, un estruendo se escuchó por encima de ellos y cuando alzaron la mirada para ver qué era lo que ahí se encontraba observaron como en el cielo se formaba un círculo con espirales rojos y negros.

– **¿Qué…? –** Fue lo único que pudo decir el moreno, esas compuertas eran iguales a las que se habían creado el día que sus padres habían muerto.

De ese extraño círculo de color rojo salieron dos monstruos verdes, los cuales estaban montados en una especie de jabalíes, se movieron de forma y uno de ellos tomo a Sakura y a Shaoran, jalándolos por las ropas.

– **¡…! –** Kurogane se movió lo más rápido que pudo en un intento de ayudar a sus dos amigos, no tenía mucho experiencia pero era un buen peleador, sin embargo el otro monstruo lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

[…]

Después de unos minutos recobró la conciencia, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada de manera rápida a Sakura y a Shaoran, pero un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda al ver que no estaban ahí _"No puede ser…"_ se puso en pie rápidamente, en esos momentos el atardecer se hacía presente, por lo que se dirigió al puente que llevaba a la salida de su aldea, llevaba directo a aquel gran puente.

Detuvo sus propios pasos al ver una enorme pared negra con espirales rojos tallados en ella _"¿Qué mierda es esto?"_ Se encontraba completamente confundido al ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de aquella pared una mano negra de un gran tamaño lo tomo con fuerza, obligándolo a atravesar aquella muralla oscura.

– **¡…! –** Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver que aquella mano pertenecía a un ser de color negro, con extraño símbolo en la frente aquel círculo rojo y negro que parecía una flor, aquel que Kuro conocía demasiado bien… Esa misma creatura era la que había asesinado a sus padres diez años atrás.

De un momento a otro comienzo a sentirse mareado de la nada y un pequeño símbolo brilló en su pecho, por lo que aquel fue destruido por ese resplandor… Pero el cuerpo del moreno sufrió una extraña transformación, ya que tomó la forma de un lobo de gran tamaño, un enorme cansancio lo atrapó y finalmente quedo consiente en el suelo.

[…]

 _"_ _Esto está cada vez peor…"_ Pensó un chico que observaba lo que ocurría en el palacio en esos momentos, hasta que algo curioso capto su atención… Unos entes llevaban arrastrando a un lobo hacía los calabozos _"Al parecer… Encontré algo interesante…"_ Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios _"Debo encontrar la forma de entrar ahí"_ se quitó la capa negra que cubría su muy llamativo color de cabello, ya que brillaba como el oro. Unas extrañas letras de color azul lo envolvieron hasta cambiar su aspecto al de un pequeño ser de un color blanco con sus extremidades azules, al igual que sus hermosos ojos zafiro, mientras que su cabello, se había escondido detrás de un casco que también cubría uno de sus ojos.

[…]

Aturdido, esa era la forma en la que se sentía… Sentía algo diferente en él, pero de alguna manera no podía descifrar que era lo que había cambiado, hasta que observo que en lugar de tener piernas tenía patas… _"¡¿Patas?!"_ Se alteró un poco más y trato de observarse, tenía el físico de un lobo _"Una jodida broma… ¡Qué clase de jodida broma es esta!"_ Intento moverse un poco más… Y ahí se dio cuenta de otra cosa que no había notado, una de sus ahora patas, estaba encadenada al calabozo _"¡Que mierda!"_

– **Te encontré –** Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que de verdad se sorprendió cuando de pronto escuchó una voz del otro lado de las rejas de celda que lo mantenía atrapado…

Observó a esa extraña criatura, era bastante pequeño, tenía el cuerpo de un extraño color blanco con espirales azules y un extraño cabello de un color dorado hermoso que se ocultaba detrás de un casco blanco que tapaba también uno de los ojos más bellos que el moreno hubiera visto en su vida, tan azules como el cielo y mar juntos. [3] Pero de un momento a otro se puso a la defensiva _"No bajes la guardia…"_ le recordó una voz en su cabeza, esa creatura bien podía ser otro monstruo, un ronco gruñido escapo de entre sus ahora afilados colmillos

– **Oh, ¿No estás asustado? Hehe –** Atravesó aquellos gruesos barrotes sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras que en su rostro una extraña sonrisa se asomaba,

– … – Otro gruñido escapo desde su garganta, era una advertencia de que no debía acercarse más

– **¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? Gruñéndome y comportándote así**

– … - La actitud y mirada del moreno no cambiaron en lo más minimo

– **Bueno, que mal… Yo estaba planeando ayudarte si fueras un poco amable**

 **– …** **-** Ante esas palabras Kurogane dudo un poco… _"¿Está hablando en serio?"_ No tuvo más opción, se calmó y se quedó sentado, observando atentamente a aquel extraño ser

– **He, mucho mejor –** Volviendo a aquella extraña sonrisa que no reflejaba nada a los ojos del moreno – **Los humanos son obedientes a conveniencia, ¿no es así?**

– … – Los ojos del lobo se abrieron un poco más _"¿Sabe que soy un humano?"_

– **¡Ara! Pero tú NO eres humano ahora, ¿verdad? Eres una bestia he -** ¿Qué podía decir? Le estaba gustando molestarlo

 **– … –** Eso lo molesto, de nueva cuenta un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta y le muestro esta vez los colmillos al pequeño ser

– **¡Vaya! Sé un buen chico y cálmate, no necesitas ser rudo –** Juntó sus pequeñas manos y de nueva cuenta letras extrañas y azules salieron y rompieron la cadena que mantenía atrapado al lobo

– … – Se quedó observando su extremidad ahora liberada _"¿Qué pretende?"_ No entendía las actitudes del otro.

– **Pareces sorprendido –** Sonriendo de nueva cuenta ante la curiosa expresión en el rostro del lobo – **Te ayudaré… Claro, si puedes llegar hasta donde estoy –** Atravesó los barrotes de nueva cuenta y se quedó ahí observándolo, soltó un ligero bostezo y volvió a poner su sonrisa acostumbrada – **¡Vamos! ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? Ven aquí ahora –** Notando que el otro no se movía.

 _"_ _Saldré de aquí"_ Observó alrededor, pero no encontró ninguna jodida manera de salir de aquel lugar, las rejas de veían muy sólidas… Y no tenía brazos ni armas para forzarlas

– **… –** Suspiro – **Si no puedes forzar las rejas… ¿Por qué no haces una especie de agujero para salir?**

 **– … –** Le miro de nueva cuenta confundido _"¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando? Acaso, ¿Puede leerme la mente?"_

– **Quiero decir, estos lugares siempre están llenos agujeros, ¿no? Simplemente los intentan ocultar de una manera lastimosa –** Una pista, era todo lo que le diría, si no podía ni siquiera salir de esa celda después de esa ayuda no valía la pena liberarlo, mucho menos tenerlo como aliado.

Kurogane tomo aquello como un reto y algo que no hacía era escapar a los retos _"¡Te mostraré que puedo salir de aquí!"_ Observó más detenidamente el lugar _"De manera lastimosa"_ Encontró una caja vieja la cual estaba pegada a la reja _"¿podría ser…?"_ Se acercó a aquella caja ante la atenta mirada azul que tenía el otro y con una de sus patas rompió la caja _"Oh"_ no pudo evitar sorprenderse, efectivamente ahí estaba un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que saliera por ahí. Salió rápidamente por ese lugar, aunque no le gustará admitirlo… Si hubiera tenido su forma de humano en esos momentos no habría podido salir.

Una vez afuera buscó con la mirada a la persona que le había ayudado a salir, pero no estaba ahí, notó algo un poco extraño algunas luces de color negro del tamaño de un limón flotaban en el aire _"¿Qué es…?"_ su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un peso extra en su lomo[4] Se giró ´rápidamente a ver qué diablos había sido eso y ahí encontró de nueva cuenta aquel molesto ser que le había ayudado, una risita de nueva cuenta salió de su boca y acarició el suave cabello del otro – **Bueno… No eres completamente estúpido después de todo –** Volvió a reír

– … – Ese comentario le causo una enorme molestia, giro la cabeza en un intento por morderlo _"¡Si tan solo pudiera morderlo una vez!"_

– **Escucha, me agradas… Así que te llevaré fuera de aquí –** Tomó la oreja del otro y le susurró al oído – **A cambio de mi ayuda… tú tienes que hacer EXACTAMENTE lo que diga –** se apartó y se acomodó en el lomo de Kurogane, se sentía cómodo ahí y seguramente si lo hacía lo haría enojar más

– … – _"_ _¡¿Piensa quedarse ahí?!"_ trató de calmarse, lo sacaba de quicio… En ese momento recordó que él era la persona más tranquila de la villa, no había nada ni nadie que lo alterara… _"Esta cosa tiene algo…"_ Era la primera vez que alguien lograba molestarlo así.

– **Como sea… Si necesitas cualquier cosa de mí, solo dímelo –** De nuevo volvió a reír un poco, había olvidado que estaba hablando con un lobo ahora – **Oh bueno, has una señal…**

 **– … –** Prácticamente se le marcó una vena encima del ojo _"¡Voy a matar a este tipo!"_ gruñendo de nueva cuenta

– **Ahora vamos, hay que movernos… –** Indicándole que avanzara.

Dentro de otra de las celdas había un pequeño corredor en el cual podían entrar, no tuvo que esperar la indicación del rubio para entrar por ella. Dentro estaba muy estrecho pero ellos dos cabían perfectamente en él… _"¿Cómo es que sabía sobre el agujero debajo de la caja?"_ Las preguntas sobre qué diablos era la criatura que tenía encima se juntaban en su mente, así fue cuando de pronto el pasadizo llego a su final, estaban en cuarto completamente cuadrado con una sola salida, pero algo ahí capto la atención de Kurogane… Ahí había una flama de un extraño color verde volando en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

– **Oh vaya… ¿Quieres ver algo interesante? –** Observó atentamente al lobo, quien accedió una sola vez con la cabeza, de nueva cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó por los labios del rubio – **Bien… Esto es algo como tu premio por poder escapar del calabozo –** Entonces le puso las manos sobre sus ojos – **Ahora fija los ojos en la flama verde y concéntrate en ella**

 **– … –** Abrió los ojos e hizo exactamente lo que le indico… _"¿Qué…?"_ Ante sus ojos todo era un poco más oscuro pero delante del él ya no había una flama verde, si no que había un soldado pero tenía bordes verdes

 **–** **Puf… Puf… No puedo… correr… a ningún lugar… eso… estaré a salvo aquí, ¿verdad? –** Hablaba mientras temblaba

Esto lo dejo muy confundido y le dirigió una mirada confundida al extraño ser que aún estaba encima de él

– **Te acabo de compartir una de mis habilidades más especiales… Se llama "sentido" y gracias a eso ahora pudiste ver un espíritu de un guardia… Tal vez es alguien de otro mundo –** Observándolo fijo, aún con esa sonrisa que no demostraba ninguna emoción… Esa sonrisa vacía de alguna manera incomodaba a Kurogane, todo de él lo molestaba y no sabía el porqué de eso _"¿Por qué sonríe si no tiene razón para hacerlo?"_ – **De ahora en más podrás utilizar esa habilidad cuantas veces quieras… -** Notando que aún lo miraba – **Hay muchos espíritus rondando por aquí, usa los sentidos para verlos ellos pueden saber algunas cosas**

Ambos siguieron avanzando y de pronto llegaron a una especie de laberinto con un muy bajo nivel de agua en la parte de abajo.

 **–** **Hmmmm… El agua fue drenada… Oh, bien –** Restándole importancia al asunto, pero de pronto cayendo en cuenta en un asunto importante – **Oh, oh… -** Se dio cuenta en como el lobo giro la cabeza y lo miro con duda en los ojos _"Eres tan expresivo…"_ – **No puedo recordar que camino hay que seguir para salir de aquí –** Golpeando ligeramente su cabeza con su puño… Pero ni siquiera parecía un poco arrepentido, por lo que se ganó un gruñido por parte del otro - **¡Hey! ¿Por qué no haces una pequeña búsqueda por tu cuenta? Lobo perezoso –** Divertido por eso

– … - Avanzando de nueva cuenta _"¿Qué es lo que está pensando?... ¡A saber! Esta cosa es tan extraña, ¿de verdad lo olvido? O ¿Simplemente me está poniendo a prueba?"_ delante de una de las puertas había una creatura como la que lo había introducido en aquel mundo y como la que había asesinado a sus padres, pero un poco más pequeña _"¿Qué hago?"_ De pronto el peso en su lomo ya no estaba, por lo que giro rápido la mirada a donde el pequeño ser debía estar y observó que flotaba en el aire.

Más letras salieron de sus manos y destruyeron a aquel monstruo al momento en que hacia contacto con el

– **Escucha, dudo que estés acostumbrado a tu nuevo cuerpo aun, entonces solo te diré una cosa… Piensa en como derrotabas a tus enemigos en tu forma humana, solo porque tu aspecto fue cambiado no significa que tu fuerza lo haya hecho también, úsalo a tu favor**

Regreso al muy cómodo lomo del otro, de alguna manera, parecía que ese lugar estaba hecho para la forma del rubio, entonces llegaron a una enorme reja grande _"La salida…"_ pensó auténticamente aliviado hasta que noto algo _"No hay otra opción…"_ se quitó de encima del lomo y atravesó la reja utilizando su magia, escuchó de pronto un aullido por parte del lobo

– **Hey, estaré esperando por ti… Pero a cambio tú tienes que ayudarte a ti mismo un poco –** Sonriendo de medio lado.

Como respuesta recibió otro aullido en modo afirmativo _"Parece que estoy constantemente poniéndolo a prueba pero…"_

En cuanto el lobo desapareció de su vista el otro se giró a ver lo que había captado su atención, alrededor de él estaban 5 entes _"Por alguna razón, que aún no conozco… Pienso protegerlo de las sombras…"_ Más letras azules salieron de sus manos y destruyo a aquellos seres de manera un poco rápida.

[…]

Kurogane no tenía ninguna idea de cómo diablos haría para llegar a donde estaba el rubio _"Sólo sé que llegaré con él lo más rápido que pueda…"_ Entonces recordó aquello que le había dicho **_"Usa tus sentidos…"_** Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nueva cuenta noto un pasadizo que estaba escondido… _"Vaya, debe ser por ahí"_ entró por el pequeño corredor en el cual habían más flamas verdes… _"Estas cosas son extrañas…"_ Las ignoro y siguió su camino hasta que salió de pronto del túnel, llegando por fin a donde estaba aquella creatura, pero había algo extraño… Pequeñas luces azules caían por todos lados _"¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"_

– **¿Tomar un pequeño atajo te dejo cansado, pequeño lobo? –** Sonriendo al ver cómo había llegado a donde estaba – **Como sea… -** Volviendo a sentarse encima del lomo del lobo – **Buen trabajo utilizando tus sentidos para llegar aquí**

 **– … –** Se le quedo mirando de pronto _"¿Cómo sabe que utilice los instintos?"_ Cabía la posibilidad de que llegara ahí sin necesidad de tomar ningún atajo.

– **Tus sentidos… Vienen de mí, por así decirlo, así que cuando los utilizas… Utilizas un poco de mi magia… Pero, ¡Esta bien! Eso nos ayudara a salir –** Restándole importancia, aunque en su interior intentaba convencerse de que esa había sido la razón principal de que le diera sus poderes a ese lobo… No quería pensar otra cosa – **¿Notaste que casi todos los fantasmas de aquí son soldados? ¿Dónde crees que podríamos estar? –** Lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa en esos labios.

– … – Simplemente se le queda viendo _"¿No estarás esperando que te conteste? ¿Verdad?"_

– **Salgamos de aquí de una buena vez –** Notando esa intensa mirada seria.

Unas escaleras en forma de caracol, era lo que estaba enfrente de ellos… _"¿Subir por ahí será lo mejor?"_ subió un pequeño tramo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una sección en la que estaba incompleta. Su cuerpo se movió mucho antes que su cuerpo por lo que saltó… Había estado a pocos centímetros de llegar al otro lado, por lo que él y la creatura cayeron al suelo.

– **Agh… –** El rubio estaba en el suelo, se había caído del suave lomo del lobo y ahora estaba en el agua

– … – De haberse podido reír lo habría hecho, le causaba mucha gracia aquel rostro adolorido frente de él

– **¿Qué estás haciendo? –** Tomó de nueva cuenta su lugar sobre el lomo del lobo, no había notado aquella pequeña burla que tenía pintada en el rostro.

 _"_ _Lo puedo lograr"_ Pensó volviendo a subir aquella pequeña intersección, se detuvo a observarla por unos momentos… De alguna manera, pasaría aquella traba… Tenía que hacerlo

– **Creo que tengo que hacer TODO por ti –** Dijo el rubio al tiempo que se bajaba de su lugar y se colocaba a un lado de él…

Más letras rodearon al pequeño ser cubriéndolo por completo en un círculo azul, de un momento a otro unas alas blancas salieron de la esfera… Acto seguido, la luz azul se disipo dejando ver a un chico de cabellos dorados brillantes, piel bastante pálida y unos ojos azules como el cielo y el agua, un cuerpo con finos rasgos cubiertos de un abrigo de color blanco, sus delgadas y largas piernas cubiertas en un pantalón azul, en el cual se notaban unas botas de color negro.

– … – No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían _"¿Un ángel?"_ Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlo… Porque a sus ojos, era el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

– **Te llevaré hasta la salida como lo prometí**

 **– … –** Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del otro al escuchar esa voz, nunca había escuchado nada como eso, sonaba demasiado melodiosa, muy diferente a la que tenía cuando era un ser pequeño.

– … – El rubio tomo al ojirojo entre sus brazos y extendió sus enormes alas blancas para sacarlo de ese lugar

– … – Una extraña sensación lo envolvió… No la podía definir con palabras, pero era muy agradable, sintió de pronto como sus pies dejaban de estar en el suelo, el otro lo estaba llevando hacia la salida _"Debe ser porque es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto"_

Una vez que atravesaron la ventana más alta del calabozo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en algo parecido a un palacio aunque era diferente… El cielo tenía un color naranja pálido que le erizaba la piel… Además de que esos fragmentos negros estaban por todo el lugar.

– **Entonces finalmente fuimos capaces de salir de ahí –** Las alas desaparecieron en un pequeño destello azul – **¡Oh! ¡Mira el cielo! ¿No se ven hermosas las nubes negras del crepúsculo hoy? –** Mirándolo aquel cielo con una sonrisa que seguía sin demostrar nada en realidad - **¿Sabes ahora dónde estamos? –** Lo miró - **¿No te das una idea de donde estamos? En ese caso… Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte… Pero necesito que vayas a la torre que está en esa dirección para poder hacerlo**

El otro le miro confundido, ¿Qué tramaba?, pero al ver de nuevo su figura sintió que no podía apartar la mirada de él.

Noto la mirada del pequeño lobo, de alguna manera lo hizo sentir un poco… ¿Nervioso? Sí, eso era… Por lo que llevo la mirada al cielo… _"Mierda"_ Entonces se dio cuenta de que ahí había más de esos monstros encima de la torre, la pequeña luz volvió a cubrirlo y regreso a su antigua forma, a ser aquel pequeño ser blanco y azul con el casco

Sin quererlo gruño ante ese cambio… Le agradaba verlo en su forma humana… _"¿Qué estás pensando?"_ Se reprendió a sí mismo por ese pensamiento.

– **¿Qué? No es necesario mantener mi aspecto natural en estos momentos** – Se volvió a subir al lomo de Kuro y acarició aquel cabello – **Aparte, así puedo seguir teniendo mi paseo en lobo –** rio un poco más - **¿Vamos?**

Asintió y comenzó a avanzar por el lugar donde estaba la torre en la que el otro quería que estuviera, la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre ambos, de alguna manera incluso esa lluvia se sentía diferente de la usual, se sentía más fría que la caía en el bosque en el que había vivido por tanto tiempo.

Uno de los monstros salió de la nada, era diferente de los otros "entes" este tenía alas y garras… Era como un agila, de color negro y por último con una especie de tentáculos en lo que tenía como rostro.

– **Vaya, sí que son persistentes contigo –** Sonriendo de nueva cuenta – **Lastima que no tengamos tiempo de tratar con tus amigos –** Uso más de su magia para exterminarlo.

 _"_ _Es bastante fuerte…"_ De alguna manera estaba admirado jamás había conocido a alguien como ese chico.

Lograron meterse en la torre en la que el rubio quería que entraran… Ahí había un corredor con una escalera que subía y otra que bajaba, un extraño sentimiento invadió al pelinegro, de alguna manera un poco de nostalgia… _"¿Por qué?"_ No entendía el porqué de aquel sentimiento.

– **Sube… –** Indico con su tono medio falso.

El lobo obedeció sin pensarlo, otra cosa que nunca hacía… El jamás había hecho lo que alguien más le ordenaba, siempre hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y de la forma en la que quería hacerlo _"No puedo simplemente decirle que no… No puedo y eso… Me molesta"_ Gruño un poco más pero de una forma en la que el otro no escuchara.

La puerta de la torre estaba medio abierta… el cuarto en el que entraron era oscuro y la única fuente de luz era la de una ventana en la cual había una persona con una capa observando por ella. Sin quererlo algo le dio un poco de mala espina, ya que ese sentimiento que tenía se hizo más fuerte al observar aquella silueta.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, aquella reacción no era precisamente la que esperaba que tuviera _"Sigo pensando… que encontré algo muy interesante…"_ Ese lobo se le hacía de lo más peculiar y llamaba demasiado su atención, no era su costumbre molestar a las personas, de hecho siempre solía estar tranquilo y no involucrarse con las personas solo porque sí.

Aquella figura de pronto se giró al sentir esas presencias.

A los ojos de Kuro simplemente podía ver unos ojos morados de un rostro bastante pálido y delicado, los cabellos negros también se dejaban ver en su frente… Se sentó de pronto al ver eso.

– **¿Fye D. Flourite? –** Dijo esa voz femenina al ver al ser que estaba sobre el lobo frente a ella

– **Oh, vaya… Recuerda mi nombre, que honor –** Con su sonrisa medio falsa

Su mirada se concentró en aquel lobo que la miraba con atención – **Así que… ¿Es la persona que estabas buscando? –** Con una media sonrisa

 _"_ _¿Me estaba buscando?"_ Un golpe ligero llego a su corazón al escuchar esas palabras

– **No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero… Creo que él lo hará –** Intentando molestarlo de nuevo

– _"_ _¡Este imbécil!"_ – Exasperado de nueva cuenta.

– **Tu… ¿Fuiste un prisionero? –** Menciono de pronto la chica al ver que en su pata todavía tenía un grillete con restos de una cadena – **lo siento tanto… -** Sintiendo pena por él

– **Este pobre chico no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando… ¿Por qué no le explicas lo que tiene que hacer? –** Los ojos morados miraron con duda al rubio por sus palabras – **Creo que le has gustado mucho… –** Con su mirada seria, tal vez por decir eso, de alguna manera eso lo había molestado – **Así que, ¿qué dices? Nueva princesa del crepúsculo.**

Al escuchar eso ultimo bajo en rostro, eso no era algo que quisiera escuchar… Dirijo su mirada al lobo que la miraba con completa atención – **Escucha cuidadosamente… Esta fue alguna vez la tierra donde el poder de los Dioses dormía… Este es el reino de Hikari, pero este reino fue transformado por el "rey que domina el crepúsculo"… Cubrió todo Hikari como un velo, sin luz, la gente se convirtió en espíritus… Toda la gente conoce ahora ese miedo… Miedo a una maldad sin nombre –** de su boca salió un enorme suspiro - **El reino sucumbió al crepúsculo, pero yo permanecí como su princesa –** Se quitó lentamente la capa que cubría su rostro dejando ver su cara completamente – **Soy Tomoyo**

Sorprendido, de alguna manera sentía que la conocía… Pero no sabía de donde…

– **No tienes que lucir una cara tan triste -** Dijo de pronto Fye - **¡Nosotros lo encontramos soportable! Quiero decir, es para siempre crepúsculo, ¿De verdad es tan malo? –** Con su ya típica sonrisa

– **Fye… Este no es el momento para estar tan tranquilo… Las bestias de las sombras están buscando en todos lados por ti –** Un poco preocupada – **¿Por qué?**

Le dio la espalda para no mostrar que un su rostro había cierta preocupación _"Ya lo sé, me siguen buscando… ¿Por qué crees que tengo esta figura?"_

Kuro se le quedo viendo, de alguna manera lo sentía diferente después de las palabras de la princesa

Regresó su vista con su acostumbrada sonrisa – **¿Por qué habría de saber? ¡Tú dime! He**

 **–** **El tiempo se acaba, el guardia vendrá a hacer sus rondas… Tienes que irte, rápido… Si te atrapan no sería bueno para ti**

 _"_ _¿Atraparlo?... Aun cuando lo estaban buscando, el entro en ese calabozo solo para sacarme…"_ Sintió como un aire frio le recorría la espalda ante la simple idea de que lo atraparan _"No dejaré que eso pase"_ Salió a toda prisa de ese lugar por el mismo lugar en el que entraran.

Estaban de nueva cuenta encima de la torre, pero esta vez estaba lloviendo, Fye se bajó de la espalda de Kuro y dejo que la lluvia cayera sobre su rostro, pensando sobre algunas cosas… Hasta que volvió a mirar al lobo que se le acercaba con mirada preocupada

– **¿Ahora entiendes que está pasando? –** Suspiro – **Una promesa es una promesa, así que te llevaré al lugar a donde fuiste raptado en primer lugar –** frente de ellos dos se abrió un portal de color negro con espirales azules – **Entra te llevará de nueva cuenta a casa**

Lo miró con duda en los ojos – _"¿Esto es todo?"–_

– **¡Vamos! –** Se subió en su lomo – **No tenemos tiempo que perder**

Al sentirlo de nueva cuenta encima se sintió más seguro por lo que atravesó el portal que era de un bello color azul, como los ojos de aquel ser.

[…]

Abrió de pronto los ojos, estaba en su pradera, la cual estaba como siempre no había ningún rastro del crepúsculo allí _"¿Todo fue solo un sueño?"_ Se miró a sí mismo, no había sido un sueño… Aún estaba convertido en lobo

– **Creo que ya todo está un poco más tranquilo así que… Hablemos –** Fye estaba frente a él, con su forma humana… Pero esta vez llevaba una playera de color negro y de manga larga, que a la vez cubría su cuello también haciendo que su clara piel, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules resaltaran un poco más.

 _"_ _¿Hablar? ¿Es una broma?"_

Unas letras azules envolvieron al lobo de nueva cuenta y cuando la esfera en la que había sido envuelto se rompió dejo ver al moreno con su forma humana… Pero su ropa era muy diferente, tenía algo parecido a un casco en la cabeza que solo cubría su frente con una media luna negra pintada en él, tenía también una playera negra y unos pantalones del negros, aunque estaba cubierto por una armadura roja y una capa [5]

– ¡…! – Kurogane observo su cuerpo, de nuevo había regresado a la normalidad de no ser por las ropas sería como si nada hubiera pasado _"¿Qué diablos?"_ ahora estaba un poco más confundido que antes, hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza – **¡Oye tú! ¡¿Quieres decir que siempre tuviste la posibilidad de convertirme en humano todo el tiempo?! –** Hasta que por fin le podía decir lo que en realidad pensaba.

– **Oh, vaya~~ Sí que eres un poco agresivo… he –** Puso de pronto sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió cerrando los ojos – **Contestando a tu pregunta… Si y no –** Esa era la primera que ambos hablaban frente a frente

– **¡Explícate! –** Molesto por aquella tranquilidad

– **Ahora que lo pienso estabas mejor como un tierno lobo sumiso –** Suspiró sin perder la sonrisa - **¿Recuerdas la primera vez que entraste en el crepúsculo? Por alguna extraña razón poseías un sello de protección el cual te convirtió en una bestia involuntariamente**

 **–** **¿Eso por qué? –** Mirándolo fijo, al parecer estaba diciendo la verdad

– **Porque de no ser así tu cuerpo se hubiera agotado muy rápidamente en esa atmosfera, es por eso que esperé a que viniéramos aquí para regresarte a tu forma original, en este lugar donde la luz ha sido restaurada**

 **–** **¿Luz restaurada?**

 **–** **¡Qué de verdad no pusiste nada de atención a lo que te dijo Tomoyo! –** Poniendo los ojos en blanco – **La única forma de rescatar el reino es regresando la luz a los "tres lugares más importantes"**

 **–** **Si eso es verdad, entonces… ¿Por qué la luz del bosque estaba restaurada cuando llegamos aquí? –** Extrañado de que todo estuviera normal

– **La logré restaurar antes de ir a buscarte**

 **–** **¿Por qué harías TU algo así?**

 **–** **Este es tu hogar… -** Desviando el rostro, en esos momentos ahí no estaba su sonrisa – **Era obvio que querrías volver aquí primero y necesitabas un lugar en el cual recuperar tu forma original…**

Lo observo atentamente mientras hablaba y una sensación nueva y cálida se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo por esas palabras

– **Pero…**

 **–** **¿Pero? –** Preocupado por eso

– **No pude encontrar a tus amigos**

 **–** **¡…! –** Se sintió un poco mal puesto que hasta ese momento se había olvidado por completo de Sakura y Shaoran, su mente había estado llena de ese chico rubio enfrente de él

– **Así que, te propongo algo… Ayúdame a recuperar ciertos objetos y yo te ayudaré a rescatar a tus amigos –** Sonriendo

– **Ah, de acuerdo –** Entre ellos de pronto un hermoso atardecer anaranjado se pintaba – **Con eso podríamos también salvar a la princesa Tomoyo –** Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin pensar, estaba un poco preocupado por ella, se veía bastante triste.

– **Bien, ¿por qué no descansas por hoy? –** Irritado _"Creo que de verdad SI le ha gustado mucho"_

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del bosque, pero entonces se detuvo al ver que el otro no lo seguía – **¿Vienes? –** Soltó de pronto al ver que el otro estaba de cierta forma perdido en sus pensamientos

– **¿A dónde?**

 **–** **Mi casa –** Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

El otro no le respondió pero comenzó a seguirlo en silencio, hasta que llegaron a donde estaba una casa de un buen tamaño completamente sola

– **Tengo algunas preguntas –** Dijo Kurogane una vez estando los dos dentro de la casa, el rubio estaba viendo por la ventana que tenía en la parte de arriba

– **Pues, adelante~ -** De manera distraída, toda esa casa tenía un aroma… Bastante especial, como el bosque

– **¿Qué son estas ropas? –** Preguntó señalando su "uniforme" de color negro y rojo

– **Tiene que ver con tu forma de lobo… Si quieres verlo así, ahora eres un completo guerrero –** Sin voltearlo a ver

– **Eres extraño**

 **–** **¿Extraño? –** Se giró y se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos que lo observaban fijamente

– **Ni siquiera has preguntado mi nombre**

 **–** **Tú tampoco has preguntado el mío**

 **–** **Fye D. Flourite, lo escuche en el castillo**

 **–** **¡Vaya! Si estabas atento… Entonces estoy en desventaja, yo no sé tu nombre**

 **–** **Kurogane –** Soltó de pronto

– **¡Que buen nombre, Kuro sama!**

 **–** **¿"Kuro sama"? ¡Respeta mi nombre como es!**

 **–** **No~~ Suena más lindo así**

Maldijo por lo bajo _"No debí decírselo"_ Comenzando a arrepentirse de haber aceptado una alianza con él – **Una última pregunta… -** Completamente serio

– **Dime –** Observándolo fijo, se veía verdaderamente adorable cuando se molestaba

– **¿Qué eres?**

 **–** **¿Eh? –** Esa pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, esperaba todo menos eso.

– **En el castillo, tenías otra forma que no era la tuya por voluntad propia… Pero no tenías problema en tomar tu verdadera figura y ahora estas aquí de pie… –** Recordando aquellas hermosas alas – **Aparte de esas alas –** _"Y sin contar la belleza de tu rostro y cuerpo"_ – **¿Eres un ángel?**

Una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa se formó en su rostro, aquello lo había hecho muy feliz

Se quedó observándolo… Admirando cada pequeño rasgo que tenía

– **Te equivocas… Que tenga alas no me hace un ángel… Yo, por el contrario, soy un demonio el cual pertenece al mundo del crepúsculo –** Sacó sus alas, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior en ese momento eran completamente negras.

By: Sora Jigoku

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¡Hi desu! Si ya sé lo que van a decir _"Termina tus otros proyectos antes de comenzar otro"_ pero es que simplemente no puedo, espero no se harten de mí, eso sería muy triste u-u

Bueno, con este nuevo proyecto les comparto~~ Mis dos vicios más grandes, [Kuro ~ Fye] –que es la primer pareja yaoi con la que me puse a fantasear cuando era niña- y [Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess] – Que es, actualmente, el juego que más me ha gustado. La trama es simplemente hermosa~~ si alguien lo ha jugado sabe de lo que hablo y si no es así, no se preocupen en lo más minimo no es necesario saber nada del juego para disfrutar de este fic.

Cambié un montón de cosas para no tener que usar personajes de más y solo poner historia Kurogane y Fye, así que no, no es igual ni parecido al videojuego –bueno como ya dije solo la idea del crepúsculo invadiendo todo, de Kurogane que se convierte en lobo y de Fye que lo ayuda y lo molesta-

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado y pueda dejarme un review para saber si debo continuarlo o mejor lo dejo así… Me pone muy nerviosa el hecho de juntar dos cosas que amo tanto así que estoy un poco insegura de cómo quedó y por eso necesito de sus palabras~

Sin más creo que sería todo por el momento, ah, cierto… Repito, dedicado a mi Torao~~ (M.A) 3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Ciaossu!

Aclaraciones:

[1] Hikari, que significa "Luz" cuando lo traduces del japonés al español. Me gusta más como suena en ese idioma y por eso decidí dejarlo así. Espero no les moleste y/o cause confusión.

[2] Bueno~ Mokona en este fic será un caballo, en si el caballo de Kurogane. En sí esto es porque tenía que ponerla, no puede haber un fic en donde no este esa pequeña bola blanca 3

[3] No creo describirlo tan bien como lo tengo presente en mi mente, pero~~ imaginen por favor que Fye como un muñeco de sí mismo en esos momentos.

[4] Lomo hasta donde yo sé [no sé qué tan correcto sea] así se les llama a la "espalda" de los perros y –en este caso en particular- lobos.

[5] Es primer vestuario con el que sale en Tsubasa~~ 3


End file.
